The present invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a container provided with integral means for facilitating warming of material inside it, prior to dispensing thereof.
It is known to provide epilatory wax in a bottle or container fitted with an applicator to allow direct application of the wax to the skin. However, the wax must be warmed before it can achieve sufficient viscosity to pass through the applicator and be spread on. One way of warming the wax is to stand the container in hot water. Another is to place the container in a microwave oven. Neither technique is entirely satisfactory.
Standing the container in hot water is relatively safe. The wax, which can burn at a temperature of above 57xc2x0 C., is unlikely to be overheated provided that the water is not too hot. However, the container becomes wet which is messy and can make it difficult to handle. Moreover, a vessel to hold the hot water may not always be readily to hand.
Heating the wax in a microwave oven is not very satisfactory from a safety point of view. Great care must be taken to ensure that the wax is not overheated. This is not always easy as microwave ovens have a tendency to cause localised hot spots in the material being heated. Furthermore, the power output and efficiency of microwave ovens can vary significantly from one to another. It will be readily understood that it is undesirable to allow the possibility of overheating in any material which is to be applied directly to the skin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container provided with integral means for facilitating warming of its contents, thereby obviating or at least mitigating the problems described hereinabove.
According to the present invention, there is provided a container for heating material within it and for dispensing said material once heated, the container comprising:
(a) a first compartment for location of the material; and
(b) a second compartment for receiving a hot liquid, the second compartment being isolated from the first compartment such that liquid in the second compartment and material in the first compartment cannot mix, the second compartment being in thermal communication with the first compartment;
wherein the second compartment has an opening in the form of an inlet for the introduction of the hot liquid, the inlet having a removable closure; and
wherein the first compartment has an opening in the form of a restricted outlet adapted for prolonged dispensing of heated material, the outlet having a removable closure.